Suite 1026
by MidnightStreetlamps
Summary: "Bella couldn't believe she was here - at a bloody sex convention. " Edward/Bella AU Steamy Smut. PWP


**Note: This is the Twilighted version of Suite 4021**

**WARNINGS: Contains scenes of a graphic and sexually explicit nature. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Suite 1026**

Bella couldn't believe she was here - at a bloody sex convention.

It was all her fault. Screw Alice, her 'happily married-ness' and her 'best sex of her life' while Bella was currently experiencing her sexual mid-life crisis.

Fuck me. She hadn't had sex in almost 5 months. That's got to deserve some kind of award. She was a woman so she had needs – needs that needed to be fulfilled by a nice, long, hard cock.

God, she was getting wet just thinking about it.

_No way am I getting any here though,_ she thought as she scanned the room. She had let Alice persuade her into thinking this was a good idea -that there would be thousands of handsome, eligible bachelors lined up with their cocks hard and pointing straight at her.

Instead, she, Bella Swan – dirtiest mind of the century – felt a little bit creeped out and violated.

Looking around, there was nothing but beer bellies, bald patches and missing teeth. And they were all smiling at her like she was a cut of medium-rare steak.

Bella wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. She couldn't believe she had wasted so much money on this barely-there dress and these fuck me heels.

Grabbing her purse, she stood up ready to leave this pervert convention.

_How hypocritical of me_, Bella thought, _being the one who so desperately wanted some good lovemaking to come to a place like this._

"Leaving so soon?" a voice stopped her, "but the party's barely even started."

She was ready to punch this asshole, grandpa or not.

"You call this a party? Can you even dance, gramps?" she turned around and her eyes widened.

In front of her stood 6 foot 2 inches of pure man. He was wearing a tux that looked way too uncomfortable and not matching the easygoing way his dishevelled bronzed hair fell over his forehead.

Sex hair. The kind Bella had always dreamt about. He had it; as well as mischievous green eyes that Bella knew could pierce into her soul if they had been fucking. He was perfect.

"Oh, I can do more than dance sweetheart," the stranger said in his deep, rich voice that sounded like sex and honey combined.

She could not wait to eat him up.

"Why were you leaving?" he asked again.

Bella smiled coyly. "Can you convince me to stay?"

"Come dance with me," he offered his hand towards her.

She took it graciously and her lady parts hummed in anticipation. "Can I ask your name?"

"Edward Cullen. And you, my lovely lady?"

"Bella Swan."

"Hmm… Bella," he said as he pulled her flush against his chest. She blushed.

"A blushing Bella, fitting, I like it," chuckled Edward.

They swayed to the music but Bella was acutely aware of the way their bodies touched. Her heavy breasts skimmed across his chest and she felt her nipples harden in response.

He smiled. He felt like the luckiest man alive, dancing with undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had seen in a long time. And out of all the places to meet – a sex convention.

Edwards's body shudder at the thought of taking sweet Bella back to a bed. After all, that was what they were here for right? And he'd be damned if he'd let such an opportunity pass.

Edward let his hands wander down to the small of Bella's back and gently pushed her lower half forward so their bodies were completely aligned.

She gasped. She felt it. Felt him. Long and hard.

Unconsciously, Bella felt herself part her legs a little more and started to gently rock back and forth into Edward's firm body.

Edward answered back with small movements that grinded his manhood against the apex of Bella's thighs. They were engaged in a sensual dance of pleasure, and a test to see which one would crack first.

Surprisingly, it was Bella.

"I need to kiss you," she whispered to him.

"Kiss me then."

"Not here…" she hesitated, "I… don't feel comfortable with them watching me."

Edward glanced around the room to indeed find several pairs of eyes glued to them.

_Horny bastards_, Edward thought. Not unlike himself, though.

"Let's get out of here then."

Bella nodded. "I booked a hotel room just upstairs. Would you like to join me?"

Edward smirked. "Came prepared I see. Just what I like in a woman."

Bella bit her lip and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the ballroom and into the elevator.

Not seconds after the doors closed, Bella pushed Edward up against the wall and sought for his mouth. Her hands tightly grasped the material in front of his chest as her tongue fought for dominance against his.

Edward couldn't let her win so easily. He took a hold of Bella's head before slamming her against back against the opposite wall.

His eyes darkened with lust and he grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair, tilting her head up to him.

"Now, you listen here you sexy little vixen. Tonight may be all about you, but I still get to call the shots here, understood?" he growled before shoving his knee up between Bella's thighs, grinding forcefully against her clit.

Bella gasped for air. He was a dirty talker. And she loved it.

"Yes, sir," she obeyed.

"Good. Now let us into your suite, and get ready for me to fuck you until you scream loud enough for the entire hotel to hear you."

Hearing those promises, Bella worked the key faster than ever, so eager to take him up on those words.

Once they were in, Edward all but slammed the door shut but not before leaving the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up.

"Strip. Now. Give me a show baby," he said huskily before taking a seat on the bed.

Bella smiled at him before taking her time to undo each zip on her dress. She slid the straps off, one by one, taking time to run her hands all over her lithe little body.

Edward growled, palming his hard bulge. How could one woman be so unimaginably sexy? Where had she been all his life?

The flimsy dress was finally on the floor, leaving Bella in only a black lacy bra, matching panties with garters and stockings attached, and of course, the fuck me heels.

No longer able to stand the torture, Edward rose and starting running his hands all over her soft body.

"Fuck, your skin is so soft," he said, fingers tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach, arms and thighs but never going where she wanted them to go.

"Please Edward, please," Bella moaned.

Edward moved behind her before capturing her in his arms and pulling her back. His hands moved up to cup her lace covered breasts and slowly kneaded them, massaging them.

"Take off your clothes," she panted, no longer able to stand the barriers between them.

Edward shrugged of his shirt and pants but left his boxers on. He moved behind Bella again and this time let his erection dip down in the crevice of her ass cheeks.

"Fuck," he let out, looking down at his cock thrusting against her panties.

Without even having to look, Bella felt that he was bigger than normal. Like every other girl, she had a thing for big cocks. His would bring her to unsurmountable pleasure.

Pulling back, Edward brushed Bella's hair forwards and unclasped her bra. He helped her out of it slowly.

A man has never done this for her before. She smiled at the affectionate gesture before she was spun around to face him again.

"Beautiful," he said before bending down to kiss, lick and suck at the skin of her shoulders, collarbones, trailing down to her cleavage before landing on her breasts.

Bella moaned at the warmth on her pebbled nipples but it wasn't enough.

"More, Edward. Down, lower please."

Nodding, Edward brought Bella to the bed and laid her down.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in those garters and heels. I wish we could leave them on," he said before grabbing a fistful of her sheer panties and ripping them clean off her.

Bella moaned and grunted at the exposure of her wet pussy. She knew Edward would be rough and forceful. She wanted more of it.

"Fuck, baby girl, you are so wet. This is for me, yes?"

Bella dipped a finger in her wetness before bring it in her mouth. She pouted and nodded.

Edward's green eyes narrowed. "Since you like tasting yourself so much, I'll make that all you can do." Without another word, he shoved the ripped and tattered panties which were dripping with Bella's arousal into her mouth.

"Mmmph."

"That's right baby. Bite down on those panties and let me taste your sweet little kitty."

Using two fingers, Edward spread out Bella's pussy lips and bent his head down to gently blow on it.

Bella gasped.

"Your smell is addictive, Bella, I may never be able to get enough of it."

He dove into Bella's pussy, licking, sucking and pleasuring it almost never coming up for air. He probed it with his middle finger, testing the entrance.

The feel of his finger in her pussy almost made her cum. She was close already, had been since they were still down in the ballroom. She squirmed and wanted to cry out loud but the lace in her mouth was restricting her.

Noticing this, Edward leant up and removed them. "Tell me what you want me to do you," he demanded.

"Fuck me with your fingers please."

He smirked and slid his middle finger deep in her pussy. "I wonder how many you can take, baby girl?"

"Fuck me, please Edward."

He slowly pumped that one finger in and out, working her pussy. She was so tight, hot and wet. Just perfect. Knowing she needed more he added another finger, fucking her faster.

Bella cried out. She was on the edge. Just… a little bit… more.

Edward suddenly thrust in another finger before pumping them in and out at lightning speed, while pressing on her hard clit with his thumb.

Bella screamed. She felt like she was being hammered into the mattress as she fell over the edge and squirted her juices all over his hand.

"Fuck, yes. God, you look so beautiful when you cum."

Coming down from her high, Bella could barely lift her head. But when Edward offered three of his fingers to her mouth, she greedily sucked him in, wanting to please him. She licked of her juices and sucked extra hard – imagining what it would be like to suck his big cock.

Edward had a similar idea. He got rid of his boxers and let his erection free.

Bella's eyes lit up. "You're so big. I want it."

He smirked, ego boosted. "What do you want to do with it?"

Bella crawled over to him on all fours before looking up at him through her lashes. "I want to taste it, like you tasted my pussy."

"You want to return the favour, eh? Have at it."

Smiling, she took a hold of the base of his cock. She could barely get her entire hand wrapped around it. Stroking the soft sensitive skin, a pearl of precum came out of the tip and Bella licked it off with the tip of her tongue.

She licked circles around the head of his cock, making him groan. "So good," he said, " now don't tease, my pretty girl, suck it all the way in."

Wanting to be a good girl, Bella took as much of him as she could in her mouth, while pumping what was left with her hands. She sucked him hard and deep.

Edward wound his hands back in Bella's hair – his new favourite place to hold. He started to take control of the blowjob by gently thrusting and fucking her face. He was about to cum when he hit the back of her throat so he backed off.

Pulling back, Bella whimpered at the loss and reached out.

He chuckled. "Now, you were enjoying that a little too much, weren't you?"

Bella's hand had been rubbing her little clit while she sucked him off. It was so hot.

"Don't worry," he started, "you're about to be properly fucked by it."

Edward climbed back on the bed and arranged Bella so that she lay on her back with her heels up in the air. He settled in between her thighs and ran the length of his cock over her slit.

He rocked into her body, a repeat of their dance downstairs. Bella moaned every time the tip of his cock hit her clit. She needed to be fucked badly.

"Enough teasing," he said before gently easing him inside her warm cavern.

Bella gasped. She'd never felt this full.

When he had been completely sheathed inside her, he stilled – giving her time to adjust to his size. A few seconds later, she nodded him to continue.

Edward began to move slowly, sensing how tight she was and that it had been quite a while since she's had sex. Bella didn't want it that way though. She didn't want slow. She wanted a night of hard and fast fucking like animals.

"No, Edward, don't go easy on me. I want you to fuck me hard, fast, rough and animalistic," she whispered the last part in his ear.

He growled and his green eyes almost turned black. He reared back and slammed into her pussy.

"Ugh!" she shouted, "Fuck yes, fuck me hard Edward."

"This is what you want, huh, you dirty slut," he said menacingly, "You want to be fucked like this. A whore?"

"Yes, yes fuck yes I want it," she replied, loving the way he talked to her.

He began to pound into her roughly, holding each leg in the air and pulling them apart to form a V. He sat up on his knees and began slamming into her like a jackhammer.

Bella screamed and clambered to hold onto something. She reached her hands up to grasp the headboard as it was banging relentlessly against the wall. This was the hardest fucking she had ever received. She never wanted it to end.

"Yes, like this you bitch," he said, reaching down to give a short spank to her clit.

Bella's pussy gushed. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah, you like being spanked on your pussy? What a dirty girl."

Edward picked up the impossible pace and delivered more hard spanks to Bella's clit.

She came everywhere and her shriek was enough to alert the entire hotel. He felt like a smug bastard.

"Yeah baby, cum all over me. So beautiful."

Knowing that he was near his end too, Edward picked up Bella's boneless body and flipped her over to her hands and knees.

"Your ass looks so good like this," he said before twisting his hands in her hair and tugging her head back.

Bella moaned in response. "Please, no more… I cant cum anymore."

Edward's thrusts were even harder and faster now that he was close to his own orgasm. The sound of flesh slapping against each other echoed across the room as Edward rode her like a horse.

"Just one more time baby. One more."

He reached around to pinch at Bella's clit and her entire body shuddered with her last orgasm.

"Oh my goddddd," she screamed as she fell once more.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck, yes," shouted Edward as his thrusts grew frantic and he gave a hard smack to Bella's ass, watching the flesh jiggle before finally giving in to his own orgasm.

The couple fell down onto the bed and Edward rolled her over, tucking his arm under her head.

"You okay?" he asked, "survived?"

She giggled, eyes half close. "Barely."

"Will you come with me to this convention again next year?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, "I'll book suite 1026 again."

* * *

**Mmmm... I just love me some dirty Edward. Thoughts, please? Feel free to leave comments or suggestions! **

**Love, **

**MidnightStreetlamps**


End file.
